Social networking systems have become prevalent in recent years because they provide an environment in which users can connect to and communicate with other users. Although a variety of different types of social networking systems exist, social networking systems commonly provide mechanisms allowing users to define and interact within their social networks. In this context, a user may be an individual or any other entity, such as a business or other non-person entity. A social networking system allows users to designate other users or entities as connections (or otherwise connect to, or form relationships with, other users or entities), contribute and interact with their connections, use applications, join groups, list and confirm attendance at events, invite connections, and perform other tasks that facilitate social interaction.
Groups of a social network can be formed to further facilitate communication and sharing of information amongst a group of users. However, users are generally limited to sharing information that is uploaded to and stored by the social network. For example, to share a photograph with a group, a user uploads the photograph to the social networking system.